


¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Otae-

by Lysea



Series: Encuentros [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea
Summary: Por la mañana temprano llega Otae a la Yorozuya y se encuentra de frente con la chica que lleva saliendo con Gin-san desde hace una semana, durante la cual no han parado de hablarle de la mujer. ¿Qué impacto causará en ella?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Encuentros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752568
Kudos: 7





	¿Cómo que tienes un harén? -Otae-

[Escena: Está todo negro. La cara rechoncha y fláccida de una señora mayor canosa con un recogido japonés aparece en la negrura, flotando algo espectral. Sus ojos oscuros refulgen odio. Sus labios, pintados de marrón, están mostrando una sonrisa burlona, le faltan algunos dientes y los que tiene son amarillentos. Su piel está como descomponiéndose.]

Señora horrorosa: ¡Qué asco de mujer! ¡Menuda fulana estás hecha! Qué bien hice a mi hijo evitando que viniera a vivir contigo y esos niños que a saber si son de él... y ¡ojalá siguieras pensando que está muerto! ¡Eres lo peor, zorra inútil!

(La señora se empieza a reír de forma cruel y se hace más grande. Una mujer chilla de terror y se desvanece la imagen. Aparece un techo de madera y luego una ventana que entra la luz de la mañana, la vista cambia a tercera persona y se ve a Mairi luchando por respirar, con la cara desencajada, tapada hasta el pecho por el futón y sentada. Lleva el pelo recogido en dos trenzas despeinadas).

Mairi: (murmurando) ¡Aah... qué pesadilla más terrorífica! (Se va calmando un poco, mira a su lado y sonríe). No te has despertado, ¿eh? Como soy una princesa súcubo he debido absorberte la energía (se da la vuelta y alcanza un bolso que hay cerca de su cabeza. Con un primer plano de su cara, saca de dentro un teléfono móvil pequeño, de la época, y mira la pantalla). ¡Son casi las ocho! 

(Se echa para atrás y se desenfoca la imagen mientras se levanta. Sale en un plano medio corto, tiene los hombros y la parte superior del torso desnudos, está moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo. Tiene expresión de fastidio).

Mairi: ¡Aah, mi ropa está por todos lados y hecha un asco! Luego la recojo... De momento me pongo esto (se agacha y agarra una tela blanca). Espero que no te importe, Gin-san.

(Se la ve poniéndose el kimono de Gintoki, sujetándolo con el cinto de tela. Sale de la habitación. Unos minutos después...) 

[Escena: Mairi está deambulando de un lado a otro de la sala principal de la Yorozuya, está hablando por su teléfono móvil].

Mairi: ...donde dejaste ayer mi pastel... Sí, sigo aquí... (se la ve escuchar a la otra persona por teléfono). Vamos, Hanako-chan, te daré un extra este mes.  
"Si yo iba a hacer tortitas, pero esta gente tiene el frigorífico vacío. Sólo ve allí, compra dos docenas con los extras, ah, y dos cafés latte de mezcla exótica intensa, con "topping" de merengue fresco, del tamaño más grande ¿eh?... Gracias, aquí te espero (termina la llamada y deja el teléfono. Se sienta en uno de los bancos y sonríe).

Mairi (su voz interior): Aquí es donde me senté cuando nos conocimos... Qué empanada estaba, y quién me diría que sería tan relativamente fácil conquistarle (suelta una de sus risas cristalinas y se abraza por encima del kimono, baja la cabeza y lo olisquea un poco por el cuello, ruborizándose). ¡Aah, huele a mil cosas y no todas buenas, pero ese olor suyo que me encanta es lo que más se nota! (Se incorpora y vuelve a salir a plano medio corto, quitándose las mangas) Mejor me lo dejo por la cintura, si no tendré que terminar ir a buscarlo antes de que llegue Hanako... Además, esta tela es un poco áspera para ponerla sobre la piel de mis hombros directamente. Tendría que hacerle un kimono de buena calidad... Bueno, voy a llamar a casa mientras llega esta chica.

(La vista cambia a la espalda desnuda de Mairi, con las trenzas cayendo por ella. Vuelve a usar el teléfono, aunque ahora no se la oye hablar gesticula con el brazo libre mientras camina de un lado a otro. Se oyen unos golpes en la puerta. Mairi va hacia ella con determinación).

Mairi: Luego seguimos hablando, Shuchii-san, ahora me tengo que hacer cargo de algo. (Cambia la vista a su cara, abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados, ya que le da el sol de frente). ¡Ah, qué rápido, Hanako-chan! ¿Ya lo tenían...? (abre los ojos y queda estupefacta) ¿¡Eeehh!?

(Cambia la vista a quien ha venido; al otro lado de la puerta aparecen Shinpachi, Kagura y Tae. Kagura está con el gesto imperturbable, a Shinpachi se le nublan las gafas y se pone rojo, dos gotas de sangre le salen de la nariz. Tae está con gesto de sorpresa, mirando fijamente a Mairi.)

Kagura: (pasando al lado de Mairi hacia dentro) ¡Buenos días, Mairi-chan! ¿Has hecho desayuno?

Mairi: (se pone rápidamente el kimono como estaba antes y hasta se lo aprieta de más) Ah, buenos días a todos... (con la cara roja se gira a Kagura) No, Kagura-chan mi ayudante lo traerá en breve...

Tae: (dirigiéndose a su hermano con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos cerrados) Eh, Shinpachi, ¿Esta es la nueva amiga de Gin-san?

Shinpachi: (ya recuperado mira a Mairi, que está avergonzada mirando al suelo). Sí, es Mairi Hatsume. Mairi-san, ésta es mi hermana mayor, Tae Shimura.

Tae: Ah, ya veo... Cuando me hablaste de ella y decías que tenía dos gemelos mayores... ¿te referías a esos de ahí, eh? Por algún motivo todas las amigas de Gin-san siempre tienen de estos "gemelos mayores" (le sale una vena en la frente y su sonrisa se hace feroz).

Mairi: (Apretándose más el kimono y recuperando la compostura). ¿Eh? ¡No! Mis gemelos son mis hijos que ya son bastante mayores, gracias a éstas crecieron bien... (se señala a los pechos y encoge los hombros) yo las llamo tetas, no soy de poner nombres raros a partes del cuerpo.

Tae: Da igual cómo se llamen, siempre son enormes las de todas las chicas que van apareciendo por aquí.

Mairi: ¡Eh! Tampoco lo son tanto... sólo son una copa D. Cuando era adolescente yo también era muy plana, me crecieron con el embarazo y no volvieron a su tamaño. (Incómoda, viendo que Tae se estaba enfadando aún más) Eh... ¿dejamos de hablar de mis tetas y vamos dentro?

[Escena: Mairi vuelve a estar sentada al lado de Kagura, que se está tomando una ración del medovik de la noche anterior. Los otros dos están sentados enfrente, Shinpachi haciéndose un poco el despistado y Tae mirando fijamente a Mairi con una sonrisa medio diabólica].

Shinpachi: Esto... ¿Gin-san sigue durmiendo?

Mairi: Sí, no he querido molestarle...

Kagura: (apurando la tarta en dos grandes bocados y levantándose). Mairi-chan, ¡ahora voy yo a despertarle! ¿Qué anfitrión pesimo-aru deja invitados en su casa mientras duerme?

Mairi: (alterándose un poco) Kagura-chan, no sé si deberías entrar ahí, está todo muy... caótico.

Kagura: Vivo aquí y sé lo que es Gin-chan, lo puerco-aru que es, no puedo ver ya nada que me sorprenda. Y sé que Mairi-chan es muy desordenada-aru, y aquí no está Shuchii-san para recoger el lío que formas (se va dejando a Mairi otra vez con gesto avergonzado).

Tae: Bueno, Mairi-san... He oído hablar mucho de ti estos últimos días. Trabajas en los Almacenes Hatsume, ¿no? No pensaba que fuera un negocio familiar.

Mairi: (recupera su cara normal y sonríe. Tae también relaja la expresión). ¡Ah, no lo es! Bueno, lo heredaré algún día, ya que mi padre es el propietario... Trabajo allí porque soy modista y así hago algo útil por mi familia. También entreno aprendices de mi profesión... Dejemos de hablar de mí. Tengo entendido que tú eres anfitriona de un club...

Tae: (cambia la expresión a otra algo tensa). Ah, sí... No es un trabajo ideal, pero pagan bien y mi familia tiene una deuda que liquidar y Shinpachi vagueando aquí todo el día es de poca ayuda.

Shinpachi: (molesto) Anewe, no me parece justo que me nombres como un referente negativo.

Tae: (Ignorando a su hermano, ve que Mairi la mira muy atentamente con los ojos entornados). ¿Qué pasa, Mairi-san?

Mairi: (con gesto cándido) Oh, no es nada, es que eso de los "host club" es algo que siempre me he preguntado para qué sirve. No le encuentro sentido. Entendería más que fueras una... cortesana.

Tae: (levantándose de un salto de forma violenta, mirándola con incredulidad) ¿Qué?¿Crees que soy una prostituta?

Mairi: (imperturbable) Oh, no, qué va... no me malinterpretes, Tae-san, no es algo de lo que avergonzarse, y es muy loable siempre que lo ejerzas por propia voluntad y no tengas que pagarle a un chulo o madame, como esas pobres de Yoshiwara...

Shinpachi: (se ha puesto rojo y también ha saltado) ¡Mairi-san, por favor! ¡Mi hermana jamás haría eso!

Mairi: ¡Ya lo sé! Sólo digo que si lo fuera entendería mejor su trabajo... También entendería que quisiera ganarse un dinero extra con algunos clientes y se aprovechará de su libido desbocada...

Shinpachi: (sigue alterado) ¡Ella es pura y virginal! ¡Una flor blanca que crece encima de un montón de caca de gorila! ¡Una... Aaau! (Tae le da en la cabeza con el canto de la mano y se le caen las gafas.)

Tae: Cállate un poco, hermano. Soy yo quién estaba hablando. Mi trabajo es hacer que los clientes se gasten el dinero en bebida mientras les escuchamos hablar, es simple. 

Mairi: No ha sido mi intención ofender a nadie, lo siento. Pero es que...(se oye un estruendo y un grito en la otra habitación. Sale Kagura sonriendo con maldad y le tira a Mairi un cacho de tela rojo, que agarra al vuelo y se guarda dentro del kimono rápidamente). ¡Eh! ¿Por qué me das esto ahora, Kagura-chan?

Kagura: Las he encontrado y he pensado que Mairi-chan no debería ir por ahí sin bragas-aru. ¿Qué pensaría Yozi-chan si supiera que su madre hace eso? (Mairi enrojece una vez más y furfulla algo inteligible. Tae la mira y sonríe feroz otra vez)

Tae: Ah, Mairi-san, serías una buena anfitriona, pareces capaz de crear muchas distracciones sólo con tu cuerpo en poco tiempo... ¡Seguro que tus clientes se gastarían una pasta en DomPeri sin darse cuenta!

Mairi: Eso no... (su réplica queda eclipsada por un grito. Kagura se refugia detrás de Mairi porque Gintoki la está persiguiendo, enfadado y doblado, parece que le cuesta respirar. Lleva ropa de dormir).

Gintoki: ¡Maldita! ¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar sobre mi abdomen mientras duermo?

Kagura: (desde detrás de Mairi) ¡He intentado despertarle de varias formas, pero ha sido imposible-aru!

Gintoki: (se incorpora con la mano en la tripa) Aagh, ¿pero por qué me has despertado? Es temprano, takuu... No hacía falta madrugar hoy... ¡Eh! No te escondas detrás de mi novia... (Tae mira sorprendida a Mairi).

Tae: Ya veo, tenéis una relación formal. Eso explicaría que te pasees por aquí medio desnuda...

Mairi: (un poco enfadada) ¡Que no soy tu novia! No confundas a la gente...

Gintoki: (mira a Shinpachi seriamente). ¿Has visto a mi chica las tetas, Shinpachi? Eso no se le hace a un amigo...

Mairi: ¡Tampoco soy tu chica, argh! Y ha sido un accidente, y las han visto todos los presentes.

Kagura: ¡Las tetas-aru de Mairi-chan no te pertenecen, Gin-chan!

Shinpachi: ¡Tranquilos ya! ¡Dejad vuestras tonterías! ¡Mi hermana está aquí y Mairi-san está esperando a alguien! ¿Seréis capaces de comportaros? (Gintoki y Kagura murmuran y bajan la cabeza, luego se sientan) Así mejor.

Gintoki: Aún no me gusta la idea de que le hayas visto su torso desnudo.

Shinpachi: (con gesto cansado) Ya te ha dicho ella que ha sido un accidente, pero si te vas a callar de una vez, acepta mis disculpas, por favor...

Mairi: Gin-san, si te sirve de consuelo medio Edo las habrá visto durante los cinco años que amamanté a mis niños cuando estaba en público.

Gintoki: (mosqueado) No me sirve de consuelo, takuu, sólo me da pena no poder haberlas visto yo también entonces.

Kagura: (Arruga la nariz y mira mal a Gintoki). ¡Qué asco, qué pervertido-aru pensar así de los pechos de una mamá!

Gintoki: (Ignorando a Kagura mira a Tae) ¿Y por qué has venido precisamente hoy, Otae? ¿Querías conocer a mi novia?

Mairi: ¿Otra vez, Gin-san? ¡Que no lo soy!

Gintoki: ¿Entonces por qué llevas mi ropa, eh? Es lo que hacen las novias cuando se despiertan en casa de sus parejas.

Mairi: (enrojece y titubea) Es que... es lo primero que he encontrado que no estuviera arrugado ni al revés.

Kagura: (rascándose la nariz) Otae-chan ha dicho cuando nos íbamos: "Os acompaño, así conozco a esa chica, a ver si es merecedora de Gin-san".

Tae: ¡Eh! (se ha ruborizado y enfadado, mira a Kagura). ¡Esas no han sido mis palabras, yo no hablo así! (se recompone un poco). Kagura-chan, si dijera esas cosas Gin-san se pensará que me interesa algo él o lo que haga.

Gintoki: (bostezando) Aay, dejad de meterme en vuestros líos, anoche Sacchan, hoy tú... ¿tanto os interesa con quién estoy?¿Es que no tenéis una vida?

(En ese momento llaman a la puerta. Mairi, que había seguido la conversación atentamente se levanta corriendo aliviada. Abre y allí está Hanako, que es una chica joven, de pelo castaño oscuro muy corto, rondando la veintena, viste un kimono gris hasta media pantorrilla, sin mangas y con un obi amarillo. Lleva varias bolsas en las manos).

Hanako: ¡Buenos días, Mairi-hakase! Traigo todo lo que me pidió.

Mairi: ¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Pasa dentro y déjalo en la mesa! (Hanako se descalza con cuidado de no tirar nada y entra, se queda un poco parada). Hay cuatro personas, pero no te asustes, actúa normal.

Hanako: Ah... (deja toda su carga en la mesa y se inclina hacia los que están allí). ¡Buenos días! ¡Disfrutad del desayuno, por favor! (Se dirige a Mairi) ¡Mairi-hakase, me voy a trabajar, espero que nos veamos allí! (Se va corriendo).

Kagura: Hanako-chan siempre tiene prisa, ni siquiera ha esperado a que le devolviéramos el saludo.

Mairi: Es que es muy tímida, se pone muy nerviosa al estar con más de dos personas (se inclina y toma una bolsa marrón y la deja en otro lado, lejos). Este es mi café y es lo único que quiero para mí exclusivamente, haced lo que queráis con lo demás... (hurga dentro del kimono). Mejor me voy a cambiar de ropa...

[Escena: Mairi está de nuevo en la habitación de dormir. Se agacha para recoger su ropa. La puerta se abre detrás de ella lo que hace que se gire. Sale su cara en primer plano y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cálida].

Mairi: ¡Ah, Gin-san! ¿Necesitas algo? (Abraza a Mairi y pone su cara sobre la de ella, que deja caer la prenda que había recogido y recorre con las manos su pelo unos segundos. Se separan. Vuelve a tener la cara sonrojada) ¡Ah, hay gente ahí fuera!

Gintoki: ¡Pff, nadie les ha pedido que vinieran tan temprano! De momento me conformo con esto. Además... (pone una sonrisa algo pícara) lo bueno de que tu novia se quede a dormir contigo es poder despertarte con ella a tu lado y desearle buenos días... y me lo han quitado los pesados.  
"Sólo quería eso, Mairi-chan, me voy antes de que terminen con todo.

Mairi: (se enfada otra vez) En serio, Gin-san, si vuelves a decir que soy tu novia dejaré de... (ya se había ido. Mairi suspira). Mattakuu, este tío... 

[Escena: Mairi sale de la habitación, vestida con su ropa habitual. Tae está contenta, tomándose una tortita con chocolate, pero los demás están como deprimidos, mirando sus platos que tienen unas masas negras informes con un halo de humo morado.]

Mairi: ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por qué las tortitas están así? 

Shinpachi: (su cara está ensombrecida por unas rayas que le caen desde la frente y un gesto torcido en la boca). Estaban un poco frías, así que mi hermana se ofreció a calentarlas un poco... y ha utilizado sus poderes de transformación de cocina con huevos...

Tae: (con los ojos cerrados comiendo contenta) Anda, qué quejica eres, Shin-chan... A mí me gustan frías, por eso las mías no las he calentando.  
"Comeos las tortitas antes de que se vuelvan a enfriar y haya que volver a calentarlas, que entonces ya no estarán buenas. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por la recadera de Mairi-san que tan cargada ha venido.

Kagura: (haciendo un gesto vehemente) ¡Sed valientes-aru! Hay muchos siropes y extras para que sepan como si estuvieran recién hechas. (Agarra un bote de sirope de chocolate echa hasta que no se ve la "tortita", después un bote de crema chantillí hasta que no se ve el chocolate y luego se lo mete en la boca, se le quedan los ojos en blanco y se pone morada mientras cae hacia atrás, agonizante).

Tae: (mira a Mairi) Ah, Mairi-san, me he tomado la libertad de calentarte los cafés de la bolsa también, espero que tengan una buena temperatura... Aunque el merengue se ha caído dentro...

(Los otros observan a Mairi, que abre la bolsa, saca una taza de café de cartón y le quita la tapa. El café es una masa negra como alquitrán que emite un humo morado oscuro. Repite la operación con el otro vaso y está igual. Sus ojos pierden la pupila y se quedan como dos irises cartujos, y las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen hacia su barbilla. Hace una señal de esperar con un dedo y vuelve a meterse en la habitación de dormir. Se oyen gritos ininteligibles, golpes y un llanto agudo.)

Tae: (con una sonrisa feliz y los ojos cerrados) ¡Vaya! A lo mejor no le gusta tan caliente el café... Bueno, así aprende a no llamarme cortesana.

[Fin]


End file.
